


A Hypothesis

by ButterflyLS27



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Hacy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyLS27/pseuds/ButterflyLS27
Summary: Macy uses science on a daily occurrence. Sometimes it helps and sometimes it doesn't- but it does lend itself to some good ideas. (first story; sorry I know it's all over the place)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, hacy - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Macy was a scientist and she loved all science had to give her. She loved how it made everything make sense in the crazy world she lived in, where when she did an experiment there was an answer waiting for her, most of the time at least. She had a normally chaotic world around her- Her sisters could be in trouble or cause the trouble, Harry was dealing with an evil doppelganger somewhere in the world and that wasn’t easy for anyone in their family, and her career had just been shot down due to said evil copy chasing them into magic witness protection program all the way out in Seattle. Even before her sisters and her magic world she had a messy world. Her love life was always iffy, her father had passed away, her mother was MIA, and she was the bullied nerd most of the time. It wasn’t the easiest life for anyone. So, science gave a little joy and a little calm and answers to her otherwise hectic world. Sometimes; however, she didn’t like how the science side of her brain made her behave with certain people and events. She would debate and wait and create hypothesis about what would happen in certain situations. However, unlike in science, if the hypothesis wasn’t true and she didn’t act on it, or even if she did, she couldn’t always start over and try again with a new one. She’d think in ways of how people would react to her actions and how she would behave to theirs and that would make her hesitant and back away from certain situations. She wasted time with Galvin because of it, and they were already apparently on a short time limit with their romance. Then she waited with Harry- and now, now he was kissing their biggest enemy in their hideout. She of course doesn’t blame herself completely. Harry has been being a little more…gray, ever since he had killed his other half. Being a little more argumentative and a little snippier in discussions. So, Macy did what she did best- she thought of it scientifically!!

So, Hypothesis 1- Harry is jealous of you and James and did payback by kissing Abigael!

"No. He may be jealous but if he wanted to make me jealous he would've known I was in the room before doing something like that- and I can tell....He didn't!"

Hypothesis 2- Harry is pushing us away because he’s trying to figure out how to not be the 100 percent good whitelighter he was made to be. Plus, he likes the bad girls- based on experience!

“More likely. But also he is still protective of all of us, and I don’t think he’d go anywhere anytime soon, and Charity and Abigael have to be coincidence, every good scientist needs three positive tests….Although I am part demon if Maggie and Mel are right and he likes me…”

Hypothesis 3- Harry IS jealous and that’s why he was being snippy. He kissed Abigael because he thought you two couldn’t be together. 

“Okay a little more on the nose here, but he couldn’t wait 10 more seconds!!”

Hypothesis 4- Harry and you are going to keep going toe to toe like this in this awful dance if one of you doesn’t make a move!

“Well I’ve dropped hints and I’m not going to make the first move after THAT!”

Macy had paused after that one. True she had given hints, and she had been coy with him since the kiss, but they hadn’t been outright about it. They hadn’t even talked about the events that transpired! She had thought he would get the hint, but to be fair after a good year living with him she should have an idea to be a little more blunt. She supposed she could make the first move and tell him why she had been down in the secret room and why she was a little extra upset with him lately, but she also couldn’t stop being so mad at him. He deserved to fester some more, didn’t he? Though, she couldn’t deny she still had opened the idea of having feelings for Harry. So, she couldn’t make the first move, she wanted him to suffer and she wanted them to be together. It was a difficult problem to negotiate around. 

A couple weeks later when a new guy arrived at SafeSpace while she begrudgingly covered Maggie’s shift while they looked for the APPARENTLY alive darklighter copy of Harry, and he was going to cause problems for her and her sisters’ secret base, she had to act. She had to make sure she could do her part for the family and she could protect what kept her and her sisters and he- Harry, safe. She ran up to Julian and asked the first thing that popped into her head-

“Do you want to have dinner sometime?!”

She had to admit there were probably different and other more subtle or magical ways to sabotage his plan, but she acted on impulse to fix the problem- 

“Yeah my science side should really make the decisions from now on!” 

And after a dinner of solving the problem- the problem was resolved! And then Maggie was in trouble with Maggie and Mel’s now alive dad that had abandoned them and was now back in both ways- she guessed. Yeah- not normal life reminders are frequent. While she and Harry fixed the door the Harpy had broken down and he happened to mention how he regretted interrupted her date, she told the truth of how it wasn’t a date, but she also realized that she had found the perfect solution to her problem!

NEW Hypothesis- I don’t like Julian all that way, but it seems to make Harry jealous again. So, he’ll make the move to stop future encounters with Julian-Hopefully! And maybe he'll be too distracted by Julian and me to remember Abigael and that horrible moment! He makes the move, I make him jealous- which makes him suffer a bit more, an added bonus- and I get to win this!

“Yeah, the science side of my brain DEFINITELY should make decisions! The game is on Harry!!"


	2. Parties and Aspen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Curse Words and a little before.

It was the morning of Jordan’s birthday and all the girls had agreed to go. Mel was busy arguing with Ray about coming back from the dead- a topic Macy knew well, just not in that exact respect. Maggie was worried constantly about Jordan’s health due to the curse on his family, which Macy couldn’t blame her for. And Macy well- *ding* was getting more attention from Julian than she had originally planned. She wanted a little bit of payback against Harry- which WAS working based on the look Harry would always give whenever one of those text alerts popped up. That did give her a pleasant revenge feeling if she was being honest.

Hypothesis- If you keep smiling like this at Julian’s texts then maybe you DO like him!

“No, no, no. You’re messaging him to keep him distracted from destroying your command center. Besides- it’s just flattering and easy. No evil doppelgangers or half-demon bi-hmm- witches in the way of every interaction.”

Macy had lots of time to spare before the party that night. She didn’t want to stay in the house. Ray seemed okay, but her half-sister’s father with the sketchy past- well- she had just had enough weird in her life at the moment without having to try to interact normally with her- step-father? Yeah- No, she would have to get out of here. The command center would probably be better, and she could keep an eye on the map in case any witches were in trouble. There hadn’t been any red dots in a long while, but that just seemed to feel even more like Abigael was plotting something. She pushed that out of her mind for the moment and she got her hair done nice and put on a cute outfit. Julian didn’t have to be the only thing that she could use to make Harry crazy.

Macy decided to go up to Safe Space for some coffee. She saw Maggie watching Jordan like he was an expensive vase about to fall off of a table. Swan came up to her with the usual pep and energy of someone who had just chugged 10 coffees, which Macy hadn’t disproven yet. Swan was gushing on and on about how meeting Julian was amazing and how dreamy he was.

Hypothesis- If Swan mentions how much she likes Julian’s face one more time, then she would have to get coffee from outside Safe Space.

“Yeah… But also Swan wasn’t completely wrong. Julian was by all accounts attractive. Plus, if I go out for coffee I’d miss her usual Swan pick-me-up.”

She spotted Harry coming down the stairs from Mel’s new shop she got from Kat. Harry had enjoyed helping Mel out. He was wearing his nice dress shirt and his nice jacket. He seemed to also be playing the dress up to tease game. Macy had to admit that Jimmy looked nice in a leather jacket, but Harry did look amazing in a dressy outfit and those tighter dress shirts. Harry came over with a smile and with a- *ding*- of her phone, his smile fell. She had to admit though she liked the jealousy game a little bit, but when his face fell it did give a little ping to her heart that made her feel bad about it.

Hypothesis- If you stop the jealousy game, then he will stop having that face.

“No. You had to suffer at the sight of a kiss. This Harry was acting differently than our usual Harry and don’t like it very much. So, maybe I shouldn’t feel as bad about a few text messages that weren’t even my fault.”

Yeah. That still didn’t help the little ping feeling she still had lingering. Her thinking through things as extensively as she usually did normally could help calm her down and figure out problems, but this time it didn’t seem to help anything. It wasn’t helping give her answers and it didn’t help her figure out why Harry was acting differently and why he cared what happened to Abigael so much.

Then it was night and it was Jordan’s birthday. Macy was enjoying her time with her sisters. They hadn’t had much time to all be together while they figured out this assassin’s motives and this other biological father’s ties to crazy archaeological criminals. Macy and Mel eventually had to comfort Maggie who was worried for Jordan’s health. Macy had a feeling that Maggie had been staring at Jordan for other reasons than worrying about this curse, but as the recipient of Maggie’s relationship pushing, she knew it could be a little annoying so she was going to let this one go. She got another ping from her phone, and while her and Julian had been talking most of today about sciencey things and information about the construction plan, now it was him asking to join him somewhere. She got a smile on her face that popped up without her really thinking. Maggie had that smile and Macy knew what was coming.

“Harry?” Maggie said it with such glee. Macy guessed she had had that smile around Harry before for her sister to mention their whitelighter. Macy had to agree that she probably had but that lent itself into a different question.

Hypothesis- If I’m having a smile that I usually give when around Harry, then DO I like Julian more than I thought?

“No, no. It was just to protect the command center. I just wanted to help the family. But also explaining all this to my family may be…complicated. So, I think I’ll take this outside…”

When Macy went outside, she was confronted by the message of going to Aspen with Julian and a plane ticket with her name- well- with her fake name. Apparently distracting a billionaire did come with its surprises. She heard Harry come down and he was smiling at her. She hadn’t seen him smile in a while and it was a nice look on him. They were both talking and smiling and right as she or he may actually start a conversation- Abigael popped up. She looked ill and she collapsed into Harry. As bad as Abigael looked, Macy went through so many ways she could already be screwing with them. She hadn’t been a problem for so long and then she conveniently comes back hurt and then she also seems to just run and hold Harry so closely.

Hypothesis- If Abigael messes with her sisters or Harry one more time, then she wouldn’t have time to ask someone for help.

“Okay, calm, Macy. Just breathe. You can’t kill the dying woman. Well….No! No, you can’t kill her now. The demon world would be on all of them immediately!!”

They moved Abigael to the chairs outside that were off to the side, and Harry was helping to try and heal her while Macy decided to examine every inch of her story. Abigael was sneaky and her tactics never exactly direct. As they figured out how Abigael was poisoned by some mysterious person with a poison that was easily fixed, Harry gave Macy a look.

Hypothesis- If you don’t get the look I’m sending right now that we should leave her alone, then I will pull some fire magic on you!

“Okay, okay- he’s smiling at you, he’s telling her that she could find the ingredients on her own. Good. And now she’s acting hurt again. And now he’s comforting her- Okay!! Yeah! We NEED to talk!!”

Macy was so confused and hurt about how Harry could trust or follow Abigael into this situation, how he could- defend her!! She had hurt them- all of them! She didn’t want Harry to be going alone for reasons of keeping her now naïve whitelighter, and also she did still care about Harry, and maybe she did have a little bit of a jealousy monster kind of eating at her. When she said how she was coming with him, he looked surprised and she had to cover it. She didn’t lie- she was going to protect him. With the agreement to protect each other she definitely remembered why they work- or worked- well together. They supported each other. She missed those moments.

As the day went on and she found out about Abigael’s plot and how she made herself sick on purpose just to see Harry, and she got teased by Abigael about how Abigael was the one better for Harry because she had cared about this Harry- this good Harry- and how Macy only wanted to be with the dark Harry. Macy felt sort of guilty about that. It was with no guilt that she did something wrong or something. She didn’t worry that she was at fault COMPLETELY, but these kinds of arguments they had had- well it takes two to mess up a dynamic. Maybe Macy shouldn’t have been so supportive of James being part of Harry meaning he was good or had goodness. Because if Harry felt then like Macy did now as Harry defended another one of Abigael’s actions, then Harry must’ve felt like- well it just wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

They finally made it back home eventually. Post an ancient ghost haunting of Safe Space and another person knowing about their magic and the command center- Yeah, it just gets more and more normal, doesn’t it?! She was in the Command Center and she read the last message Julian had sent that she hadn’t seen. He still apparently wanted her to come. She didn’t really know if she wanted to, but the idea of a mountaintop trip seemed so ridiculously normal amongst all of the craziness that was their life that she cracked a smile, then she felt Harry next to her and saw that look- the one that made her heart have that painful ping. She didn’t like it. She ESPECIALLY didn’t like it when she found out where he was going. He was going back to that half-demon manipulating- Ugh! When she tried to make sense with Harry about how this was a bad idea, he mentioned that she had Julian, and even when she explained the truth- or mostly the truth- of what was happening with Julian, Harry still was acting off. Harry told her to ‘drop the pretenses’ and that ‘she knew how he felt’. She didn’t though- I mean she did know that he liked her, but that’s all she knew. She didn’t know to what extent. She knew he got jealous and that he had feelings for her, the information from her sisters and his mind had told her that much. But how serious? That she didn’t know! He wanted her to forget the mind-reading moment, and she was in such a state and creating so many worlds after that she didn’t know what was more real than other bits. It certainly wasn’t serious enough for him to not kiss Abigael in their command center! Harry was leaving the command center, and part of her heart pulled at her! The part of her wanted to run and catch him and tell him how she felt and get that out of the way and into the air. Another part of her heart wanted to just be normal again and maybe she could just accept the way things used to be where they sort of pined after each other but they really just watched crappy TV and ate his cooking and her baking and they could gush about science and magic! The majority of her heart and head was pissed though!! He had just yelled at her for something that he hadn’t explained thoroughly! He had been acting differently for so long!

Hypothesis- If Harry isn’t being himself and is being a jerk and not even willing to have a conversation to talk about all this and would instead go to Abigael, then- FINE!- Maybe Aspen was where she needed to go to feel normal and to clear her head a bit.

“I hate this feeling! I’m pissed at Harry and I hate feeling that way too! I hate everything around me being complicated and hurtful and weird! So, I’m having one normal moment- which STILL isn’t even that normal- and I’m going to Aspen!”

And so as she pushed back some tears she scrolled to Aspen, and with one final choice of pulls and pushes and hypothesis of what could happen in any of the options- she decided on one- and she pushed the teleportation button.

To Aspen she goes….


	3. Demons, Witches, and Kisses! Oh Dear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Charmed 2x12. Macy's thoughts. That episode DEFINITELY deserved an update to this story! Hope you like it!

Macy had felt so off base from her sisters. She was the only one that didn’t have her witch powers back, or her new secondary powers. She missed them. She missed the ability to get dressed with her own powers or to bring over something else easily. She missed all of it. So, she did something that she never thought she would, and something she hoped she would NEVER have to do again. She didn’t have to completely trust Abigael, but she did have to use her to achieve what she needed- and that may mean that Abigael will also use her. However, she needed to be reconnected with her sisters. She had been on her own so long, and she now had these two people that loved her no matter what, and even though she knew they wouldn’t abandon her, she also- didn’t. She worried without her witch powers, she would be left behind, even if it was unintentionally. 

Hypothesis- If Abigael tries anything before I can get done what I need to get done, then I will burn her with my demon powers in a second!

“Yeah- Yeah, not even gonna talk myself down from that one.”

She came down the elevator, and when she saw Parker, she knew that she now held a secret like Mel had when Mel knew Fiona was alive. Although, Mel spelt the beans on that fairly quickly, but it also didn’t seem- or didn’t feel- like that had much weight behind it as what she was about to have to carry with her. Her sister was just starting to get over Parker, and Maggie seemed to really like Jordan and Jordan hadn’t almost forced her into a demon overlord- witch alliance. She loved her little sister, and she knew she could make her own decisions, but she was still Maggie who had, had her heart broken by Parker twice already. So, as she promised Parker to give Maggie the letter, she also had an internal monologue of why she shouldn’t.

Hypothesis- If I give Maggie this letter, then all of her Parker feelings will open back up again, and she will inevitably be heartbroken again.

“Well- giving her the letter doesn’t necessarily mean that they’ll get back together… But also- NO! No- You promised. Didn’t you…? Well, this is a problem for later anyways!”

When she got her demon powers taken away from her, she felt emptier. She had something missing inside her now. A big part of who she was just got taken away, so that seemed to make sense. As much as she would miss her demon side, and as much as she would miss being able to protect her family with her fireballs or with her ability to connect with the demon world, she also had a lot of hope filling her up about her new powers or getting her old ones back. She was excited to be able to use the Power of Three again, and she wanted to just connect with her sisters again in that magical way they hadn’t been able to do since the Darklighter Harry had chased them all the way to Seattle. Her mind was racing so fast with possibilities and trying not to feel to bad, that she didn’t even stop to wonder where her powers had just vanished to, or if Abigael had just taken them all for herself. She just wanted the power of three and to have her witch powers back!

Macy had rushed to the command center and found their secondary vial of black amber. The other having been taken by Ray- again that whole crazy situation was more than she could think about right now. So, she put some on her hands and then she tried to lift a feather. She wanted that feeling of lifting something up with her mind again, and she was hoping she’d be able to get her original power back at the least. She didn’t even expect a new power. She went to move the feather. She tried and it didn’t move.

Hypothesis- If I can’t move the feather, then I won’t get to have the Power of Three and my sisters will leave me.

“No! No, your sisters love you. Just- Just focus a little harder!”

And it still didn’t move.

Hypothesis- If you can’t move the feather, then you just gave up your demon powers AND you don’t have your witch powers. You’re just useless.

“No! Stop it! You can make the feather move! There’s nothing stopping you!”

But it still- wouldn’t- move.

Hypothesis- If you don’t have any powers, then you’re just- ordinary again and you are going to let more witches- including your sisters down.

Then all the feelings she had boiled over. She thought about how she missed the part of her that could lift things with her mind. She missed that overwhelming joy when she could feel the magic that bonded her to her sisters- to her mother- course through her whole body. She missed her demon side- as strange as that may sound. She missed having the warmth of the flames around her as she summoned a flame ball in her hand. She missed not being able to have that feeling that she was part of the Charmed Ones, but she was also unique and helpful. She also started thinking about her normal life things. She missed her job. She missed being able to look in a microscope and find answers to scientific questions. She missed being able to go to work and earn her own money and be a badass in her field. She also was so confused about Julian and his family- and something felt off about his aunt- but Julian was nice- or was he? And then there was Harry. Harry- who she had started to have feelings for, but she waited too long or he was just naïve and quick and now he’s been spending more and more time with Abigael and it’s all just complicated! And she remembered Galvin and how she lost him. And she thought about how she wouldn’t be able to protect her family- and how she could lose her sisters who were all she had left since her mom and dad died. And all of it just was overwhelming and awful and swirling and she hit the table with all she had and just shouted- “Damnit!!”

And then she heard him running to her. Harry. As much as they’d argued, or no matter the crazy feelings and complications, he did seem to- at least try- to be there when she needed him. He was there in a second seeing if she was alright. She just told him how her powers were now gone. She couldn’t do anything demon or witch related anymore. And he just came over to her with those eyes that made her swirling and overthinking world stop for a moment and feel calm. He just mentioned- well he said something- next thing she knew she was kissing him- she just felt all those feelings and that warmth he offered in comfort and she felt safe and happy and calm. And then she woke up- and he just mentioned how they would find a way to get her powers working again together- And as he walked away, she just stood there in thought. She couldn’t go after him, not yet, she was too upset about everything else, and she was still KIND of with Julian- wasn’t she? But that didn’t stop her from one more hypothesis-

Hypothesis- If THAT is what kissing Harry would look and feel like, then maybe next time I get my chance I should make sure it isn’t just in my imagination.

“Yeah- Yeah, that’s possibly my best hypothesis yet!”


End file.
